Golden Age Gabriel Parzival
Personality Highly intellectual and very social, likable person. He doesn't like to be the center of attention. He is also very not confident in himself and his capabilities. He has a weird habit of bringing a chess piece around wherever he goes. Backstory Gabriel is a very mundane person before his quirk sparked. Coming from a normal family in Wayhaven, Gabriel lived a pretty happy life with both of his parents and he had a group of friends when he was little. Although he lives a happy life, he tends to get emotional occasionally and had breakdowns here and there about his father leaving him, but he has a Mother to keep him in a watch as he swore to help find money for his small family in any way possible. Gabriel was very fond of his mother but not his father. Resources Specializations Knows the basic of H2H combat with moderate durability. Also took Self-Defence classes at an early age. (His analytical mind and boost allows him to be proficient at detective skills) Quirk Hormoniosis Complete manipulation of the hormones inside his body. He is able to transport chemical signals from one cell to another at a far more accelerated rate. With this, Gant could send and generate chemical reactions and signal it through his body. Also being able to imbue his body with power through the chemical signals he is generating and spreading. He can alter his body and his gender through instant transformation. Only in this form can he emit pheromones. (Only 1 form) Anger Imbues Gant's strength by sending in chemical signals into his muscles and enforces his skin cells to rock hard, increasing his overall strength (15kN punches and, 15kN resistance) *Annoyed: 8k punches and 6k resistance *Irritated: 10k punches and 8k resistance *Mad: 12k punches and 10k resistance *Angered: 14k punches and 12k resistance *Bloodlust: 15k punches and 15k resistance Sadness Creates Empathic capabilities for Gant by greatly increasing the chemical signals sent into his brain that emits a radio wave like inter-connection. (dazes the people around him) *Down: Slows people in a 5-meter radius around him for 20% for 1 turns *Gloomy: Slows people in a 5-meter radius around him for 50% for 2 turns *Sad: Slows people in a 5-meter radius around him for 80% for 2 turns *Depressed: Slows people in 5 meters around him for 80% for 2 turns *Regret: Paralyzes people in 10m radius around him. for 1 turns Inspired Greatly increases Gant's brain processing speed, making him able to think (construct a scenario) and react within a split-second. (Inspired can double his processing speed, making him think twice as fast. And boosts his already existing base intellect stats although not by far) *Confident: 0.23 reaction speed. *Taught: 0.22 reaction speed. *Inspiring: 0.21 reaction speed. *Creativity: 0.20 reaction speed. *Enlightened: 0.19 reaction speed. Adrenaline Grants Gant a speed boost, the top speed is FTE. And gains a regenerative healing factor. *Ready: 30km/h and 0.25 reaction speed. *Pumped: 40km/h and 0.23 reaction speed. *Thriven: 55km/h and 0.22 reaction speed. *Coursin: 60km/h and 0.21 reaction speed. *Surge: 70km/h and 0.20 reaction speed. Fear *Paranoia: can blend in with people. For example, if he uses this when inside a crowd it's impossible to find him. *Frightened: Can blend in with an object or become invisible inside dark room for 2 turns *Terror: Can blend in with any surrounding and become invisible in a dark room for 5 turns *Panic: Becomes invisible anywhere for 1 turns and can become invisible in a dark area for 3 turns (Note area doesn't have to be fully dark. A shadow from a tree will do.) *Petrified: Becomes fully invisible for 2 turns and nothing, not even a Pro Hero can pick up his presence. Breakdown: If Grant is overwhelmed with his own emotions, the hormones subconsciously generate and spread the immense amount of chemical reactions radiating his body with a white aura causing a breakdown and jolts all of his capabilities to a 100%. This causes his body to act purely out of instinct until there is no danger surrounding Gant and the time limit is 5 minutes which if used would, later on, disables his harmonious for 2 days. (In this mode, Gant feels no remorse and emotions) Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 2nd Year Student Category:All Characters Category:Retired